The background information is believed, at the time of the filing of this patent application, to adequately provide background information for this patent application. However, the background information may not be completely applicable to the claims as originally filed in this patent application, as amended during prosecution of this patent application, and as ultimately allowed in any patent issuing from this patent application. Therefore, any statements made relating to the background information are not intended to limit the claims in any manner and should not be interpreted as limiting the claims in any manner.
Upon an interruption in a power supply or power failure, it is often desired, or even required, to have emergency light. For example, emergency lighting, or “egress lighting”, may be needed to provide for automatic illumination in the event of an interruption in the direct or uninterrupted power supply. Emergency lighting may be required under government regulations and may be designed to illuminate and identify hallways, stairwells, and exits to facilitate safe and orderly evacuation from a structure.
Typically, emergency lights or lamps are wired directly to an “uninterrupted power supply” or a dedicated power supply, so that the emergency lamp can sense the power failure and turn on the lamp during an emergency. These emergency lamps are often physically wired from a different line of uninterrupted power than other lamps in the structure or area. This separate wiring of lamps may add labor and material costs.